Baka and Dragon
by TheTwilitDragon
Summary: Cirno wants to prove to Gensokyo that she is the strongest. How? By killing the strongest dragon.
1. Eye actually caught it!

**HTTYD is owned by Dreamworks, Touhou is owned by ZUN. Enjoy~**

* * *

This is Gensokyo. It is a utopia where humans and beings such as youkai, gods, and even fairies live peacefully together. It's an island that's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death, located solidly on the meridian of misery. The human village: in a word, sturdy. It's been here for more than seven generations, yet every building is new. We have fishing, hunting, danmaku, and a charming view of the sunset.

The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have…

A girl with aqua blue hair that reached to her mid-neck, and was held with a blue bow, opened the front door to the house she was living in. She looked outside, and saw lots of humans and youkai bustling about. Her icy-blue eyes widened when she caught the attention of a giant reptilian figure. The reptile threw its long head back, and the girl closed her door, and leaned against it. She closed her eyes when she felt the heat from the creature's fire. However, the wood stopped it. "Dragons…" She muttered.

Live-stock fled in fear of the beasts, and the humans ran after them. The Dragons sprayed fire onto the ground, scaring the live-stock. Most humans would leave, but not them. They're Vikings, and they have stubbornness issues. Us youkai are about as stubborn as them, and we decide to do all that we can to help the village survive the dragon raids.

The girl had just left the house, and switched one last glance at the fiery door. Her name is Cirno. It is just Cirno. Some people call her Ice Fairy, some call her Nine-Ball. Cirno jogged forward a little, until a Viking fell from the sky. Soon after, his axe fell in front of him. Cirno was about to weave around him, but the Viking grabbed his axe, and immediately got up and ran. She ducked under a board that two youkai were carrying.

However, one of the youkai that carried the board got bonked in the head, and fell to the ground. Cirno turned and cringed, feeling herself be constantly shoved by youkai and Vikings. Suddenly, she was shoved into the ground, and Cirno's eyes widened as the red-head screamed in her face. She wore a green Chinese dress, and a hat with a star on it. "Mornin'!" She greeted, and jumped over Cirno.

Cirno ran through the village. All the while, youkai and Vikings scorned her.

"What are ye doin'?"

"Git back inside!"

"This is no place for you, Baka!"

"_Baaakaaa_!"

Cirno didn't bother to notice them, though the remarks hurt her a little. She… she was the strongest! Yet she was treated like a village… well… Baka. "CIRNO!" A familiar voice woke her from her thoughts, and she saw that a Gronckle had set fire to the path she was about to stroll onto. She had momentum though, and wasn't able to stop herself in time. She was grabbed by a strong yet delicate hand on the back of her blue dress. She was held into the air with little effort. "What is she doing out agai-" The Red-White shrine maiden began to ask, then she turned Cirno so they made eye-contact. "What are you doing out? Get back inside!" She scorned, and dropped her. Cirno glumly made her way towards the smithy.

That was none other than Reimu Hakurei. The shrine maiden of Gensokyo. One of the top dragon-fighting humans there is. She's even better than the Vikings that live on the island. Reimu gripped her Gohei until her knuckles were white. She chose to speak to Meiling. "What do we have?"

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, oh, and Sanae said she saw a Monstrous Nightmare." Meiling explained, as a dragon sprayed fire in front of them, which caused an explosion. Reimu conjured up a barrier quickly, and they remained unharmed. Except for the fact that a few embers reached their clothing, which she unceremoniously brushed off.

"Any Night Furies?"

"Not that we know of." Meiling answered.

"Good. Raise the torches!" She ordered.

The torches were higher than a mast on a Viking ship, and rose into the sky. The sky was swarmed with many dragons. Cirno had finally made it to the smithy, and she snatched the apron that lazily hung on the coat-rack, and tied it on. "Oh, so you made it, ze. I was beginning to think that you'd been carried off." A blonde human dressed in a traditional black and white witch outfit noted while Cirno dashed in.

"Who, me? Nah, Eye'm waay to muscular for their taste." Cirno boasted, while lifting the head of a hammer. She struggled, and nearly fell over, but managed to hang it onto the wall. "They wouldn't know what to do with all… this…" She flexed her nonexistent muscles.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they, da ze~" The witch grinned. A couple Vikings dropped off broken weapons at the window, and Cirno quickly made to pick them up and drop them on embers while the blonde witch worked on a sword. The blonde witch is Marisa Kirisame. Cirno has been her apprentice for a while now. She reached for the bellows, jumped on it, and used the little weight she had to bring it down.

Meanwhile, Reimu was speaking with the other shrine maiden, Sanae. "We move to the lower defenses. We'll counterattack with the catapults and spellcards." Reimu ordered, and Sanae nodded as she immediately began to spread this order with the other Vikings and youkai. "Hurry!" Reimu called, as a dragon set fire to yet another house.

"Fire!" Sanae called, and immediately, the fire crew came and grabbed their buckets. See, old village, lots and lots of new houses. Daiyousei, a girl with green hair and a green dress was a fairy just like Cirno. She quickly grabbed a bucket full of water, and held it over her head as she rushed off. Suwako, a blonde with a blue dress and white sleeves just like Reimu, wasn't so rushed about it. She had a hat with eyes on top of that which blinked in the firelight, and she had an unusual obsession with frogs. The Scarlet sisters, Remilia and Flandre, seemed to fight over everything. Even the bucket they were carrying. The final girl had long, white hair, and red eyes that seemed to glint in the fire light. She had red suspenders over a white shirt, and blocky shoes. Cirno sighed as she put out a fire, and an explosion erupted behind her. Fujiwara no Moukou was her name. The wind from the explosion blew her hair, and the others gathered around her.

Cirno leaned forward from the window where the Vikings had dropped off their broken weapons. Their job is so much cooler… Suddenly, Cirno was grabbed by the back of her dress, again, and pulled from the window. She was in the air, and Marisa glared at her. "Oh, come on, let me out please! Eye need to show them who the strongest really is!" Marisa dropped Cirno to the ground.

"Oh, you are many things, Cirno, but the strongest is not one of them, da ze."

"Please. Two minutes. Eye'll kill a dragon and my life will get infinitely better!" Cirno begged.

"You can't lift a hammer, can't perform a spell card, and you can't even throw one of these!" Marisa picked up a rope that had two balls on each end, and a Viking from behind her snatched it. Two pairs of eyes followed the weapon, as it was thrown into the air and captured a Gronckle. The Gronckle yelped, and fell from the sky as their legs got tied up.

Cirno brought up her latest invention, and pat it. "Ok, fine, but this will throw it for me." The contraption opened, and a catapult like thing flung upward. That same weapon was in the catapult, and Marisa stepped to the side so she wouldn't end up like the Gronckle. An unlucky magician got hit instead, and she fell to the ground with an, "Oof!" The Shanghai doll that followed her glanced at the victim, then at Cirno and Marisa. Cirno cringed, and Marisa approached Cirno, raising her voice.

"See? Now, this right here is what I'm talking about!"

Cirno stumbled back. "Um… Mild… calibration issue…"

"Cirno, if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all…" Marisa paused, thinking of what to say next. Then she gestured to Cirno. "This."

"But you just pointed to all of me!"

"Yes." Marisa playfully shoved Cirno's shoulder. "Stop being all of you, ze."

"Oooooh." Cirno narrowed her eyes at Marisa.

"Oooh, yes." Marisa nodded.

"Y-you miss human are playing a very dangerous game!" Cirno threatened. "Keeping this much raw youkai_ness_ contained?" Cirno raised her voice. "There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances." Marisa shot down, and grabbed the sword she had been working on earlier, since it had cooled off. "Sword, sharpen, now." She tossed it to Cirno, who nearly doubled over from the weight. Cirno placed it on the fast moving rock, and sparks flew while the blade sharpened.

One day eye'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head will sure get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking care of one of those will definitely get Senpai's attention. A Zipple back? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.

Reimu helped man a catapult with some of the Vikings. "Concentrate the fire over the lower bank." She ordered. "Hurry up!"

"Fire!"

The catapult hit the head of a Nadder which was about to take a sheep. Reimu stood off to the side, and was on the roof of a house, overlooking the dragons that flew around. Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. The dragon broke through the base of the catapult, and Reimu narrowed her eyes at it. "Reload!" She ordered, and gripped on to some persuasion needles. "I'll take care of this." She threw the needles at the Nightmare, and wacked it with her Gohei, which was made of metal. Since her original would've been set on fire.

However, the ultimate prize is the dragon that no one's ever seen. We call it the…

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

A hiss echoed in the air, announcing its presence. Cirno paused her sword sharpening to look out the window. A blue explosion hit the catapult that Reimu was on. The Catapult collapsed into flames, and Reimu jumped into the water. This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. The same blue explosion hit the catapult again. Cirno widened her icy blue eyes at the fiery house. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why eye'm going to be the first. "Man the fort, Cirno." Marisa grabbed her mini-hakkero and a broom. "They need me out there." Cirno brushed her hands together and nodded. She was at the entrance now, and turned back to Cirno. "Stay. Put. There." She was about to go out, but then turned again. "Ugh, you know what I mean, ze." Marisa raised her broom and cried out. She hastily left the smithy and into the dragon raid.

When Cirno saw Marisa leave, she immediately took off her apron, and rolled her contraption out into the raid. Many, many people discouraged this. She just gritted her teeth in sheer concentration. When she finally reached the edge of the village, Cirno opened it, and set up the catapult-like invention and narrowed her eyes at the dark sky. It seemed to be quiet, save for the cries of dragons from the distant village. "Come on… give me something to shoot at." She muttered under her breath. Then she heard the roar of the Night Fury, and her head scanned the sky. She heard the hiss of it, and aimed her contraption by the unharmed catapult, which she assumed the Night Fury was going to hit. She saw the silhouette figure of the dragon, then it shot at the catapult and it crumbled into flames.

Without thinking, Cirno shot her contraption into the sky. The rebound force of the invention threw Cirno back a few feet. The weapon flew into the sky, and Cirno immediately stood up. By the sound of the Night Fury's cry, she could tell the weapon made its mark. Her eyes widened, and she noted that the dragon landed by what the humans call Raven's point. However the youkai called it Forest of Magic. She stuttered. "Eye hit it…?" She whooped in realization, thrusting her arms into the air. "Yes, eye hit it! Did anybody see that?"

She then heard a low growl, and the crumble of her contraption. Cirno wheeled on her foot to find the Monstrous Nightmare. "Except for you."

The fairy screamed at the top of her lungs, and ran as fast as she could, with the Nightmare at her tail. She dodged sprays of flame, and found the pole of a torch to hide behind. Cirno decided to catch her breath, thinking that she had lost the Nightmare. However, she was incredulously wrong. Cirno cringed when two walls of fire appeared right next to her on both sides. She felt the heat on her back, just like before. The walls of fire disappeared, and Cirno opened her eyes. She peeked around the pole… yet she felt the heat of the dragon's breath. She was about to turn and scream, when Reimu had come to her rescue.

The shrine maiden kicked the Monstrous Nightmare right across its face. It roared, and Reimu narrowed her eyes. The dragon sprayed a pitiful thing of flame at her, yet it soon died. "You're all out." Reimu said, as she gripped onto her amulets, and threw them at the dragon. She used her Gohei, and wacked it at the dragon's face. She kept on wacking it, kicking it, and punching it with all of her might. The mighty dragon stepped back with each hit it took, and Reimu stepped forward. The dragon finally flew away, and Reimu turned around to face Cirno, who was hiding behind the pole.

The metal that held the pole up had melted, and the torch fell, revealing a somewhat innocent Cirno. Oh, there's something you need to know. The pole fell, and the torch detached itself from the pole. A couple shrieks could be heard while the torch part continued to wreak havoc on the village. Cirno cringed. Reimu glared at Cirno.

"Sorry… mom…"

Light filled the horizon, and they could easily see the dragons' figures, flying away with the live-stock. Cirno pursed her lips, as she turned to face her mom, and pointed to the dragons. "Ok, but eye hit a Night Fury."

Cirno was picked up by the back of her dress, for like the third time tonight. She was dragged to the middle of the village, and Cirno stuttered. "It's not like the last few times, mom, eye mean, eye really hit it!"

The Vikings and youkai gathered around them. "You guys were busy, and eye had a really clear shot!" She kept on gesturing towards the sky. "It went down, just off the Forest of Magic. Let's get a search party out there, before-"

"STOP!" Cirno paled, and widened her eyes. She looked up at Reimu, who looked furious. "Just… stop." She paused, and Cirno pursed her lips. "Every time you step outside, disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here! I know youkai like you don't need food, but the human village sure does!"

Cirno lowered her voice. "Between you and me, the village could use a little less feeding, don't you think?"

"This isn't funny, Cirno!" Reimu sighed. "Why can't you just follow the simplest orders?"

Cirno stuttered. "Eye… Eye can't stop myself! Eye see a dragon and eye have to just… kill it, you know? It's who eye am mom!"

"Oh you are many things, Cirno. But a dragon killer is not one of them." Reimu said a little calmer. "Get back to the shrine." Reimu looked at Marisa. "Make sure she gets there."

Cirno lowered her head in shame, and was smacked in the head by Marisa. "I have this mess to clean up." Reimu muttered.

Flandre laughed at her, Remilia snickered. Daiyousei was unsure whether to laugh or not, and just awkwardly smiled. "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly before." Suwako smirked, flicking Cirno in the head. "That helped!"

"Thank you, eye was trying." Cirno said sarcastically. Marisa roughly shoved Suwako to the side. Suwako fell to the ground with a grunt. Moukou just formed a flame in her hand, and disintegrated it into her fist.

Marisa and Cirno trekked up the hill to the shrine. "Eye really did get it though. She never listens!" Cirno continued, despite Marisa's protests. "When she does, it is always with her disappointed scowl, like someone brought her a rice ball instead of a dango." Cirno changed her stature, and mimicked Reimu as best as she could. "Excuse me, barmaid? I believe you brought me the wrong offspring. Eye wanted an extra-large boy, with beefy arms! Extra guts and glory on the side! This is just talking seaweed!" She grimaced.

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong, da ze." Marisa began. "It's not so much what you look like. It is what is inside that she can't stand." Marisa grinned, and Cirno narrowed her eyes.

"Thank you, for summing that up." She turned and gripped onto the handle of the shrine house.

"Look, the point is… stop trying so hard to be something you're not, ze."

"Eye just want to be one of you guys!" She slid the door open, and walked in without looking back. Marisa sighed, and turned around to make her way down the hill. While she did that, however, Cirno had changed into a sky blue tunic, with a navy blue fur vest. White jeans, black fur boots, and a red sash around her waist. With her leather notebook and coal pen in her vest, she stumbled out of the back of the shrine, and into the forest of magic.

* * *

**I hope you liked it~ Please remember to review, and tell me what you think ;) this actually turned out pretty long...wow...**


	2. Cirno is Not That Girl

**I made a mistake, so here. I thought the dragon scene appeared before the meeting scene, but I was wrong. Here you all go, to those very few readers out there. Please review, I'll greatly appreciate it.**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN, and HHTYD is owned by DreamWorks**

* * *

In a large, dark room filled with beefy Vikings and tough youkai, protesting voices could be heard. Reimu stood on one end of the table with Sanae, Sakuya, Marisa, and Youmu. The other youkai were scattered amongst the Vikings. Spread on the table was a map. Reimu threw a persuasion needle, right in the corner of the map. It was uncharted, and dragons were drawn on it. "Either we finish them, or they finish us." Reimu began, and already there were protests. "It's the only way to get rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." Reimu pointed at the map. "One more search, before the ice sets in."

A Viking in the crowd piped up, "Those ships never come back!"

"We're Vikings and youkai. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Reimu asked. There was silence, and the Vikings and youkai switched nervous glances. The shrine maiden pursed her lips. "All right then. Those who stay will look after Cirno."

Reimu couldn't help but feel relieved when everyone immediately shot up their hands, without hesitation. She felt a little bad for using Cirno, but she had to. "To the ships!" Sakuya called.

"I'm with you, Reimu." Sanae noted. Reimu pursed her lips again.

"That's more like it."

Everyone rushes to the door, except for Reimu and Marisa. Marisa was finishing a hearty drink, and Reimu sighed. "Right, I'll start packing, da ze." Marisa said.

"No, I need you to stay and train new recruits." Reimu shot down.

"Oh, perfect." Marisa began in a sarcastic tone. "And while I'm busy, Cirno can cover the stall." Marisa looked in the corner of her eye, to see Reimu's reaction. She looked pale. Yet, Marisa still continued. "Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself… what could possibly go wrong, da ze?"

Reimu slid onto the bench, next to Marisa, burying her face in her hands. "What am I going to do with her, Marisa?"

"Put her in training with the others, ze." Marisa answered.

"No, I'm serious." Reimu bluntly responded.

"So am _I_." Marisa said, yet only received a glare from Reimu.

"She'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."

"You don't know that, da ze." Marisa shook her head.

"I do know that, actually." Reimu shot back.

"No you don't."

"No, actually I do."

"No you don't!"

"Listen!" Reimu breathed. "You know what she's like, the village baka. From the time she could crawl, she's been… different." She sighed. "She doesn't listen." Reimu went on. "She has the attention span of a crow. I take her fishing and she goes… freezing frogs!"

"Man, if Suwako knew this da ze." Marisa said.

Reimu stood up and began pacing. "When I was a girl," She started.

"Here we go…"

"My mentor told me to smash a boulder, with just a Gohei. You know what happened?"

"The Gohei snapped." Marisa bluntly answered.

"The boulder crumbled into pieces, Marisa." She corrected. "It taught me what someone on Gensokyo could do. One could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a girl, I knew who I was, what I had to become." Reimu paused, and sighed. "Cirno is not that girl."

"You can't stop her, Reimu. You can only prepare her, ze." Now, Marisa sighed. "Look, I know it seems hopeless." Her tone brightened. "But the truth is you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again, in fact, she's probably out there now, da ze."

* * *

Cirno held a leather skinned notebook in one hand, and a coal-pen in another. She had a sketch of the Forest of Magic, and marked where the dragon she shot down wasn't at. Cirno paused, closed her eyes, looked up from her notebook and opened them. Nope, still no Night Fury. Cirno drew an 'X', but then She angrily scratched out the map she had roughly drawn, closed the notebook, and put it back in her vest. The girl sighed. "Ugh, the gods must hate me or something." Cirno continued down a steep hill. "Most people would lose a mug, or a knife. Me? Eye manage to lose an entire dragon!"

The blue haired girl hit at an oddly bent branch in her own anger. The branch flung back, and smacked her across the face. The side of her face burned, so she rubbed it. "Ow…" When Cirno saw the tree, a big half of it had been bent down. Only something _big_ could've done that.

Cirno's eyes widened when she saw a trail of broken branches, smashed bushes, and upturned earth. She crept along the trail, and when she saw a giant, tangled, dark mass, she gasped and hid behind a rock. Her heart leapt into her throat, but when she realized that it wasn't going to attack her, she emerged from the rock. It looked dead. "Eye… eye did it? This… why, this fixes everything!" Cirno exclaimed, and she whooped. She put her foot on the mighty dragon. "Eye have maimed the mighty beast!" When the dragon shifted under her foot, however, she shrieked and jumped off. She reached for her dagger, and pointed it at the beast.

Cirno was breathing almost as hard as the dragon was. She crept around the dragon, and saw its poisonous green eyes, and slit pupils. The dragon gave her a cold, dark stare. It took all her will power to avert her gaze. Her arms were shaking, and her hands held the dagger awkwardly. She pointed the dagger at the dragon's heart. "Eye'm going to… to kill you, dragon." She said hesitantly. She struggled to breath. "Eye'm going to carve your heart, and show it to my mother. Eye'm a youkai…" She raised her voice. "Eye'm a _youkai_!" Cirno saw its eyes again, as she raised the dagger over her head. The dragon looked… frightened…

The dragon seemed to sigh, and droop its head in defeat. It accepted its fate. Cirno raised the dagger, closing her eyes. Then suddenly, she relaxed her arms and rested the dagger on her head. "Eye did this…" She muttered. She stepped back, and turned to leave. Was she really just going to leave a dragon here like this?

She knelt by the dragon, and reached forward with her dagger. What she did was she cut one of the ropes. It was still tight, so she cut a second. Cirno looked around, if some Viking or youkai saw her doing this, she'd be fried…

She cut a third, and it became significantly looser. Cirno was about to cut a fourth, until she felt a sudden pressure on her chest as she was pushed back by the dragon's paw. She was pushed against the rock that she hid behind, her head smashed against it. Yet it wasn't hard enough to knock her out…

Cirno gasped and widened her eyes. Her vision was obscured by blackness, scales, and poisonous green eyes staring into her soul. This was it… she was going to die. Then the dragon reeled back its head, breathing in air. It was gathering fire in its belly, Cirno knew it.

The Night Fury let out… air, not fire. Cirno cringed at the Night Fury's roar, as it nearly burst her eardrum. She seemed to stop breathing for a second while her ears rang. After watching the Night Fury clumsily fly away, she stayed leaning against the rock, with her mouth slightly agape.

She had encountered a Night Fury… and survived… No Viking or Youkai has ever done that before! Cirno struggled to her senses and stood up. Yet, she sighed as blood rushed to her head, and her legs buckled under. She fell face first into the grass and blanked out.


	3. Cirno vs Reimu pt 1

**yay for Thanksgiving Break~  
Touhou Project is owned by ZUN, HTTYD is owned by DreamWorks**

**remember to review~**

* * *

When Cirno finally came to her senses, it was getting late. She heaved herself up, and brushed her clothes up. No stains were that imminent, so she was fine. Cirno didn't need to think up a lie, to explain her absence.

_Ribbit_.

Cirno's eyes narrowed at a nearby frog, which had just jumped into her vision. She immediately thought of Suwako. She pointed her finger at it, and it turned into ice. Cirno then trekked through the Forest of Magic, and back into the shrine house.

When she had finally made it to the shrine house, she saw that a fire was lit, which warmed the place a bit. Cirno winced when she saw Reimu at the table, fiddling with something. She couldn't explain herself at all right now, so she was just going to sneak up the stairs, and…

"Cirno." Reimu said, having obviously heard Cirno come in. Cirno cringed, however Reimu didn't notice this.

"Mom! Uh…" Cirno stuttered. Reimu stood, and walked over to where Cirno was. "Eye… uh… eye have to talk to you, mom."

"I need to speak to you too, child." Reimu stated. They both breathed in, and straightened their backs. They both spoke, it was muffled together.

"Eye've decided eye don't want to…"

"I think it's time you learn to…"

"…fight dragons." They both said in sync. "Wait, what?"

"You go first." Reimu suggested. Cirno couldn't believe what she had just said.

"No, no. You go first."

Reimu breathed. "All right, you get your wish. Dragon training, you start in the morning."

Cirno scrambled. "Oh man, eye should've gone first. Uh, 'cause eye was thinking, you know we have a surplus amount of dragon fighting youkai, but do we have enough… bread making youkai, or small home repair youkai-"

Reimu grabbed an axe, probably donated to her by one of the Vikings from the village. She promptly handed it to Cirno, who stumbled under the weight. "You'll need this."

"Eye don't want to fight dragons." Cirno said.

"But, of course you do!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Rephrase." Cirno breathed under the weight of the axe. "Mom, eye can't kill dragons!"

"But you will kill dragons!"

"No, eye'm really extra sure that eye won't." Cirno shook her head.

Reimu turned serious. "It's time, Cirno."

"Can you not hear me?" Cirno asked, raising her voice.

"This is serious, daughter!" Reimu raised her voice louder. "When you carry this axe…" Reimu lifted the axe from Cirno's grasp, and then handed it back to Cirno, who hesitantly took it. "You carry all of us with you." Reimu pursed her lips. "Which means you walk like us, talk like us, meaning no more _Eyes_, and you think like us." Reimu paused. "No more of… this." She gestured non-specifically to Cirno.

"You just gestured to all of me." Cirno said a little beat.

"Deal?" Reimu asked.

"This conversation is starting to feel very one-sided."

"_Deal_?" Reimu glared at Cirno.

Cirno sighed, glancing at the axe she held in her arms. "Deal…"

"Right." Reimu breathed in, grabbed her Gohei, and a sack of belongings, and headed for the door. "Train hard. I'll be back." She opened the door. "Probably."

"And Eye'll be-" Reimu narrowed her eyes, and after sighing, Cirno corrected herself. "And I'll be here… maybe…"

Cirno just watched Reimu stalk out of the shrine house. With effort, she placed the axe on the table, and stalked to her room, heaving a sigh.


	4. Cirno vs Gronckle

**Er, please review when you are finished :)**

**HTTYD is owned by Dreamworks, Touhou Project is owned by ZUN**

* * *

Cirno stared up at the ceiling. Dragon Training was today, first thing in the morning. Maybe just a little more sleep… She yawned and rolled to the side. Wait… first thing in the morning? Cirno was going to be late!

She quickly pulled over her "Viking" clothes, which were designed to look like her dress. They just couldn't wear dresses when fighting dragons, couldn't they? Before she left, she heaved the axe into her arms, huffing a couple breaths before finally scurrying out.

It was an overcast day. Not that that was a surprise though. By the time she made it to the ring, the other teens were already there. Cirno gathered herself before entering the coliseum-like ring. It was almost like a cage, and it had this ominous feeling about it. Cirno didn't know whether it was the burn marks on the walls or the rattling of the dragon cages with made her uneasy.

She came in when Flandre was speaking. "…I'd better get a huge scar." Flandre smirked at her older sister, Remilia. They wore identical outfits, only different colors. Flandre wore a red shirt, with red jeggings and a yellow sash. While Remilia, on the other hand, wore a pink shirt, with a slightly darker pink jeggings, and a red sash.

"Yeah, or a nasty burn!" Suwako exclaimed. She wore a dark purple tunic which had white sleeves, a dark vest, and murky green pants. She had her usual hat on.

"Wounds are only half the fun." Moukou said coolly. She had her usual outfit, the red suspender over white shirts. Yet, her hair was braided and out of her face. Cirno already became nervous when she heard her voice.

So she stuttered a little when she spoke, yet hinted sarcasm. "Eye thought it would be just great to lose a leg." She said. "Pain, gotta love it."

"Ew, who let _her_ in?" Remilia complained.

"She's going to slow us down." Flandre said.

"How can a _Baka _like her help us progress?" Suwako sneered.

Cirno shifted her weight. Great, here comes the bullying. _It'll be fun, she said._ Cirno staggered under the weight of her axe, and looked toward Moukou. Moukou, however, found no interest. It was as if Cirno was some insect to her. Daiyousei, however, stayed to the side. They laughed and snickered at her, until Marisa came in. "Let's get started, ze. The recruit who does the best wins the honor of killing her first dragon in front of the entire village da ze!"

Suwako smirked. "Well, Cirno already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify her or something?"

The other girls laughed and snickered. Cirno looked at the ground in defeat. Marisa stood by her, and clapped her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, ze. You're small, and weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane, and go after the more strong-looking youkai instead, da ze." Marisa hustled Cirno in line next to Daiyousei, as she continued by the dragon cages. Roars and bellows shook the doors. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you'll fight, da ze." Marisa explained. Daiyousei could hardly contain her excitement. "The Deadly Nadder." Marisa gestured.

Daiyousei muttered. "Speed eight, armor sixteen."

"The Hideous Zippleback." Marisa continued.

"Plus eleven stealth, times two." Daiyousei muttered, a little louder this time.

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen." Daiyousei muttered quickly.

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight, Venom twelve."

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?" Marisa yelled, and Daiyousei cringed. Marisa sighed. "And…" Her hand drifted toward a lever. "The Gronckle."

Daiyousei muttered quietly, "Jaw strength, eight." It was then that Marisa pulled the lever, and the girls panicked.

"Wait, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Suwako cried.

"I believe in working on the job, ze." Marisa grinned. The Gronckle erupted into the ring, smashing into the walls and smashing the weapons rack. Everyone scrambled in different directions. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, your dead da ze. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"Eirin Yagokoro?" Cirno asked.

"Plus five speed?" Daiyousei asked.

"A shield." Moukou answered.

"Correct, Moukou. Go, shields, now." Marisa demanded, and the girls scatter about for shields, which in turn were scattered about the ring. "You're most important piece of equipment is your shield, da ze. If you have the choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield." Marisa noticed that Cirno was struggling to lift her shield. She stormed toward Cirno, and helps her. Marisa shoved Cirno back in.

Remilia and Flandre were fighting over a shield, yet there were many other shields around them. The Gronckle fires at them, and the shield flies away from their grasp. "Remi, Flan, you two are out da ze."

While the Gronckle swallows a couple of rocks, the girls gathered at the far side of the ring, clutching to their weapons. "Those shields are good for another thing. Noise! And lots of it, da ze."

The girls immediately hammered away at their shields, and the Gronckle shakes its head. They side-stepped to create more confusion. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How much does a Gronckle have, da ze?" Marisa asked.

"Five!" Suwako cried.

"No, six." Daiyousei corrected.

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you, ze." Marisa grinned.

"I really don't think my parents would-" Daiyousei began, but then her shield was immediately blasted off of her arm.

"Daiyousei, out." Marisa stated. Her gaze shifted to where Cirno was, which was hiding behind the racks. "Cirno, get in there!"

Suwako's shield was blasted off. "Suwako, you're done!" Marisa said. Moukou rolled by Cirno, who stirred awkwardly and stuttered.

"So, it's just you and me?" Cirno asked.

"No, just you." Moukou stated, and rolled out of the way of another blast. Cirno's shield was blasted off.

"One shot left!" Marisa cried. Cirno lost all thought, and chased after her shield, which was rolling away. This sudden movement caused the Gronckle to chase after her. Cirno looked behind her, and shrieked when she saw the rhinocerous-like dragon. "Cirno!" Marisa cried. Cirno was pinned against the wall by the Gronckle, almost like she had been with the Night Fury. The Gronckle opens its mouth, and Cirno saw a deep, orange glow in the back of its mouth. Cirno closed her eyes, waiting for her life to end.

It was then that Marisa came in, hooking the Gronckle's mouth with a hammer, making its head jerk back and fire above Cirno. Cirno cringed. "And that's six!" Marisa announced. Marisa struggles with the Gronckle. "Get back in your cave, you overgrown sausage!" Marisa threw the Gronckle into its cage, and closed the gates. She then turned back to the girls. "You'll get another chance, don't worry da ze." Marisa reassured. "Remember! A dragon will always…" Marisa locked eyes with Cirno. "_Always_… go for the kill."

Cirno gulped, as she was hoisted to her feet. Marisa stalked out of the ring, with the other girls in tow. Cirno looked above her, eyeing the steaming pit in the stone-wall the Gronckle had created.


	5. Unholy Offspring?

**Not much Touhou references in this chapter. Anyways... remember to review lovelies.**

**Touhou is owned by ZUN, and HTTYD is owned by Dreamworks**

* * *

Marisa's words have been ringing through Cirno's head all the while she was searching through the woods for the Night Fury. _"A dragon will always… _always_… go for the kill."_

She picked up the ball and rope that had entangled the dragon, which she had cut, and bounced it in her hand for a moment. "So why didn't you?" She pondered.

Cirno slowly stood up, and climbed over a fallen tree. She walked through brush, and made her way in between two rocks. The youkai was now on a cliff, which overlooked a serene cove. "Well, this was stupid." She admitted. Of course, she would've figured out that the dragon would've flown away. It wouldn't have stayed.

When she looked to the ground in dismay, she found a flat, round object almost the size of her palm. She picked it up with two fingers, and admired it for a moment. It was black as midnight. There were three others, all the same size and color, but scattered.

A giant figure suddenly flew up the cliff side, and right above Cirno. Nearly shrieking, she recoiled, and watched the beast. It clung to the rocks, but they were too smooth for its claws; and after a growl and a hiss, it fell and glided back to the ground. It landed roughly.

Cirno's mouth gaped open. The Night Fury was here!

Using the cliff-side for support, she jumped to a ledge which was farther out. The force of the jump made her lose balance, yet she quickly regained it; as she watched the Night Fury try to fly out again, but the tail moved awkwardly, making it land right beneath her.

Cirno took this moment to quickly grab her sketch-book and coal-pen, and sketch the outlines of the Night Fury. She admired her work for a moment, feeling satisfied. Then she stopped, looked at the drawing, then back at the dragon. "Why don't you just… fly away?" She whispered.

Then she saw the tail. Half of its fin was missing. Cirno scratched that out of her sketch-book with her wrist. She watched as the dragon attempted to fly out again, yet the tail made an awkward turn in the wind, and the dragon crash landed.

It eyed the fish in the lake. The dragon dove its face into the water, mouth open, as it tried to catch the fish with its teeth. Yet it was unsuccessful.

Cirno couldn't help it. She felt sorry for the poor dragon. She glanced back at her drawing, and her grip loosened on the coal-pen.

Suddenly the pen fell out of her hand, and over the edge. The sound it made echoed in the cove. Cirno gulped, when she saw the Night Fury's eyes, she was expecting them to be menacing, bloodthirsty. Like when she first saw them.

But when she saw them now… they were wide-eyed and full of curiosity. The dragon even cocked its head.

Cirno relaxed for a moment, and cocked her head too. She looked into the dragon's eyes for a moment.

When she felt a raindrop, however, the connection ended. Cirno looked up at the sky, and groaned. The clouds had gathered, and thunder echoed in the distance. It was going to be quite the storm.

* * *

Cirno had made it to the Great Hall finally, all soaking wet and cold. She walked up to the table to grab the last plate that was filled, and ignored the glares she was getting from Suwako. They were talking about the dragon training session which had been earlier today.

She sat in an empty table next to the youkai, and glumly played with her food. "Where did Cirno go wrong, ze?" Marisa asked.

"Uh, she showed up." Flandre remarked.

"She didn't do _anything_." Remilia sneered.

"She's never where she should be." Moukou stated. That one sure hung in the air.

"Thank you, Moukou." Marisa said. Marisa circled around the table, and gestured to the book she was holding. "You need to live and breathe the stuff." She threw it onto the table. "The dragon manual, da ze." She continued to gesture at the book. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of." She stated proudly. Marisa then suddenly turned serious when she heard a very loud roar of thunder. "That's enough for tonight. I'm going to go home, ze. Get to reading this, ok?" With that, she was off.

"Wait, read?" Remilia asked.

"While we're still _alive_?" Flandre added.

Suwako sneered. "Why read words, when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"

Daiyousei seemed to bounce in her seat. "Oh! I've read it like, seven times! There's this dragon that sprays _boiling_ water at your face! And, and there's this other one-"

"Yeah, there was a time I was going to read that-" Remilia began.

"But, now…" Flandre shrugged her shoulders.

There was a pause, then, "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Suwako stated, thusly leaving the table. Flandre and Remilia followed, and finally so did Daiyousei. Moukou was still at the table, gripping on to her cup. She sighed, and Cirno walked over awkwardly.

"So I guess we'll… share…?" She offered.

"Read it." Moukou stated, sliding the book towards Cirno and abruptly leaving the Great Hall.

Cirno was oblivious that she had left. "Well, all mine, then? Ok, then… I guess I'll see you…" The door had slammed shut, and Cirno was left alone. "Tomorrow..." She stated. Cirno internally sighed, and sniffled.

Since Reimu was her birth-mom, she was part human. Which meant she was able to get a cold. And, rather easily at that.

Before reading the book, Cirno decided she had to get dry first.

* * *

She had made a trip back to her house, and was now dry and comfortable. The Great Hall was nearly empty, and pretty dark, so Cirno had grabbed a candle and scurried back to the table where the dragon manual was.

She opened the book. "Dragon classifications: Strike class, Fear class, Mystery class." Cirno turned the page, and there was a picture of a round dragon, its mouth opened to have many rows of teeth. "Thunderdrum." The dragon had a long, spiky tail behind it. "This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and underwater taverns. When startled, the Thunderdrum can produce a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." Cirno breathed in, and turned a couple pages. "Timberjack." This looked like a pretty normal dragon to Cirno. "This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." Cirno turned the pages. "Scaldron. Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous-"

At that, thunder roared from outside. Cirno shrieked, and looked at the door. Hesitating, she went back to the book.

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid, kill on sight." Cirno turned the pages again. "Gronckle, Zippleback… the Skrill…" Cirno gasped. "Boneknapper…" The youkai bit her lips at this one. "Whispering Death."

"Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims… turns its victims inside out…" Cirno's eyes widened. "Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous… kill on sight, kill on sight…" Cirno skimmed through the pages, right until the last one. There was no picture at all. She was surprised for a moment, thinking that that was all of the dragons in it.

Yet, she scanned to the top of the page, and there it read _Night Fury._

Her eyes trailed down to read the description. "Speed unknown… size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself… _never_ engage this dragon, your only chance… hide and pray it doesn't find you."

Cirno pursed her lips, and stared at the book for a moment. She took out her sketch-book, and opened to where she drew the Night Fury.

She placed the drawing where it should be, and gaped for a moment.

Cirno decided she was going to find out more about Night Furies somehow.


	6. Focus, Cirno!

**Meh, I tried. Please remember to review when you are finished~**

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN, HTTYD is owned by DreamWorks**

* * *

They had begun day two of training. The day before, Cirno decided that she would do what she can to find more about Night Furies. So, here she was, ignoring the Deadly Nadder jumping on propped up walls. "Hey, so…" She was looking up at Marisa, who was casually leaning against the chained ceiling above the ring. "Eye noticed the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book… a sequel…" She gestured with her hands when she spoke, and in her hands were a small hatchet and shield. "…a Night Fury pamphlet maybe?"

Cirno shrieked when the head of her hammer was suddenly shot off by a fire blast. She still gripped onto the handle, even if the head was still gone. "Focus, Cirno!" Marisa scolded. Cirno looked up, and saw that the Nadder's head was peeked around a corner. Cirno shrieked again. "You're not even trying, da ze." The Nadder came around the corner, and approached Cirno with a roar. Cirno moved right, and then left, then right again, and quickly dashing through the maze. "Today is all about attack, ze!"

The blue-haired youkai turned, and the wall next to her suddenly jerked. The Nadder had jumped on top of the wall, using it as a perch. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet, ze. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

The Nadder had spotted Daiyousei in the maze. Daiyousei flinched when she saw the Nadder lift its tail. The tail had formed spikes, and she quickly raised her shield in defense. She ran away from the Nadder, as spikes were thrown at her. After they were shot, and she veered around a corner, she planted her shield against a wall. "I'm really starting to question your teaching methods!" She cried. Daiyousei freed her shield of the spikes, and continued to run and scream.

"Look for its blind spot, ze." Marisa advised. "Every dragon has one. Find it… hide in it… and strike!"

Cirno ran past Remilia and Flandre, who had come face-to-face, literally, with the Nadder. They both tried to hide in between the Nadder's eyes, and moved where its face moved. "Remi, strike now!" Flandre insisted.

"No, I need to find the right moment!" Remilia stated.

"Remi, this _is _the right moment! Marisa just said-"

"Well, if you don't like my ways, I guess you'll have to find your own blind spot!" Remilia said, turning to face Flandre suddenly, ignoring the fact that there was a Nadder that could see her now.

"How about I give _you_ one?" Flandre threatened, suddenly enraged.

Then the Nadder roared, waking them from their argument. Flandre saw that it was gathering gas in its mouth, and pulled Remilia aside. If she hadn't done that, she would've been blasted.

"Blind spot, yet. Death spot… not so much, ze." Marisa chuckled to herself.

Cirno had been hastily following Moukou, and Suwako was close behind, when she was finally underneath Marisa again, she paused. Partially to catch her breath, the other part… "H-hey, so um… how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" She asked.

"No one's ever met one, or lived to tell the tale! Now get in there, ze!"

"Eye know, eye know… but hypothetically…" Cirno said. She was going to try to get her to talk again, until she heard her name. It was quiet, a whisper…

Cirno wheeled around, and saw Moukou and Suwako, pressed against the corner of a wall. Moukou gestured for Cirno to come over there with her axe, and she did. She hesitantly kneeled by Suwako, and watched Moukou look over the corner. She suspected that the Nadder was close…

The youkai watched Moukou forward roll effortlessly, and watched Suwako do the same… though, a little less elegantly. Cirno tried to do the same… but the weight of her shield held her back, and she was unable to complete the forward roll.

The contact of shield against rock made a sound which seemed to ring in Cirno's ears. It definitely caught the Nadder's attention. It's head perked towards Cirno's direction, and immediately went for its prey with an open mouth. Cirno shrieked, and scrambled up. She evaded the Nadder successfully, leaving the Nadder to jump on top of the walls, following her with increasing interest. It jumped back down, right in front of Moukou and Suwako. Moukou had her axe and shield ready, but Suwako stepped in front.

"Don't worry, Moukou. Let me show you how it's done." She took out a couple of solid rings, which seemed to come out of nowhere. They glowed, and she proceeded with throwing them at the Nadder.

Yet, as soon as it started, it ended. The rings stopped glowing, and lost power when they left her hands. They hit a wall behind the Nadder, and the Nadder laughed at her.

Suwako cringed, and Moukou glared at her. "Heh…" Suwako laughed. "That was totally just a warm-up."

Moukou ran, and Suwako followed. "Hah! Next time there's an opening, I'll show that beast."

The Nadder had blasted fire at them, causing them to run faster. Then it proceeded to chase them.

Cirno was speaking, or trying to, with Marisa, as Moukou slid around a corner, crashing in the wall beside Cirno. The wall fell down, and Moukou immediately got up and ran through the maze. "Cirno!" Marisa cried, and she turned around when she heard Moukou screaming. Cirno's eyes widened when she saw that Moukou was on the top of a wall. The wall was falling, and it was going to fall right on top of her if she didn't do something.

"CIRNO!" Moukou screamed. Cirno backed up a bit, but then Moukou jumped.

Right on top of her.

Her arm was aching, and her legs were tangled with Moukou's. Moukou's axe was stuck in Cirno's shield. Moukou was trying to jerk free, instead of calmly trying to untangle herself. "Let me… why don't you…" Cirno was stuttering.

Moukou was finally jerked free, and stood above Cirno. She saw that the Nadder recovered from its fall, and gasped. Moukou tugged at her axe, but it wasn't coming out of Cirno's shield. She placed her foot against the shield, and tugged at her axe harder, occasionally looking behind, to see an advancing Nadder.

Cirno yelped when Moukou was tugging at the axe which was stuck in her shield. Her head was continuously banged against the cold ground. Then the straps of her shield were suddenly ripped off of her arm, and she saw Moukou raise her axe, still stuck in Cirno's shield, above her head. Then she smacked the Nadder right across its face, and the Nadder yelped. Cirno's shield crumpled into pieces, and Moukou watched as the Nadder wobbled back into its cage. "Well done, Moukou." Marisa commented.

Moukou sneered, then turned to see Cirno, who was on the ground, cradling her sore arm. "Is this some kind of _joke_ to you?" Moukou asked exasperatedly, and Cirno visibly cringed. "Our parents' war is about to become ours. _Pick which side you're on_." Moukou pointed the head of her axe at Cirno. Moukou then turned her back to Cirno, followed by Daiyousei, Suwako, Remilia, and then Flandre.

Cirno looked down at the ground she was on, and sighed inwardly.


	7. Fire and Ice

**I'm trying to finish this before Christmas, so I'll be able to do the Snoggletog special :) Anyways, thank you so much for following and reviewing! I like your feedback and reactions! Also, this is kind of my writer's bloc story, because I'm kind of stuck on my other one...**

**Anyways, Touhou Project is owned by ZUN, HTTYD is owned by DreamWorks. Anyone excited for HTTYD 2?**

* * *

Cirno hid behind a shield. She held a raw, slimy fish in her hand as well. The stench from the fish lifted into Cirno's nostrils, and she made a face.

She made her way through a crevice, and was at the base of the cove in which the Night Fury was in. Cirno had decided that she was going to do this a while ago. She was hiding her face behind her shield as she made her way to the end of the crevice. The youkai glanced over her shield, and saw that the cove was empty.

However, she was still cautious, and so she threw the fish out into the cove. It slid against the ground a few feet, and stopped. Cirno held her breath. Nothing happened.

Thinking it was safe enough, Cirno decided to make her way farther into the cove. Yet something was stopping her.

Her shield was stuck in between the crevice. She ducked under it, and was finally out of the crevice. Cirno turned and fruitlessly tugged at the shield. Yup, it was stuck tightly.

Cirno went to grab the slimy fish, and moved with caution, her head on a swivel. She turned once again, to find it on a rock.

The Night Fury had dilated pupils, and stared at her with caution as it bounded off the boulder it was on. It sniffed the air, and brightened at the scent of the fish Cirno was carrying. Cirno gasped when it came closer to her. But it was eyeing the fish, not herself.

Cirno offered the fish to the dragon, but it suddenly growled at her. On reflex, Cirno reached for the knife in her vest. The dragon growled even louder, and its pupils slit. It had raised its guard, and Cirno's eyes widened. She grabbed the hilt of her dagger, and dropped it to the ground.

Then the dragon gestured to the lake. Without taking her eyes off of the dragon, Cirno kicked her dagger into the lake. Immediately the dragon relaxed. It sat on its haunches, and eagerly stared at Cirno. Cirno offered the fish again.

The dragon approached her slowly again, but with an open mouth. "Toothless?" Cirno questioned. "Eye could've sworn you had-"

Suddenly the dragon retracted two rows of pointed teeth, and snapped at the fish. "…teeth…"

Cirno watched the dragon swallow the fish down contentedly. It licked its lips, and looked back to Cirno hopefully. "Er…" The dragon approached her much quicker this time, its head lowered, as if it was searching her. Cirno backed up. "Ah! Um, no!" She stuttered, and backed into a rock. "Eye don't have any more."

The dragon's eyes rolled up, and its throat moved up and down. Then the dragon threw up the bottom half of the fish she just fed her. It slid off of its forked tounge and into her lap. Cirno lay there wide eyed, and the dragon sat back on its haunches eagerly.

She sat there for a moment, holding onto the slimy fish. The dragon then glanced down at the fish, and Cirno followed its eyes. Her eyes widened suddenly, as she quickly glanced back at the fish, then at the dragon.

Cirno inwardly sighed, picked up the fish, and brought it to her teeth. Perhaps she could trick the dragon, so she wouldn't have to eat the whole thing? She bit into the fish, shivering from the slimy and crunchy texture. "Mmm…" She said through a full mouth. Nodding, she showed the rest of the fish to the dragon, yet it still wasn't pleased.

As if to confirm her thoughts, the dragon swallowed. Cirno sighed in defeat. It definitely took a couple of times, but she managed to swallow the slimy thing. She visibly shivered. "Ugh…"

The dragon looked at the fish again, and Cirno just smiled awkwardly. No way was she going to eat that whole slimy raw thing. The dragon narrowed its eyes at her.

To her surprise, the dragon's lips pulled up awkwardly, as if it was mimicking her smile. Its ears lifted, and its eyes brightened as it smiled with its gummy mouth. Her eyes widened in shock at first, but then Cirno chuckled to herself, and slowly reached out her hand.

However the dragon immediately lowered, and growled at her hand. Cirno recoiled her hand, and it clumsily flew across the lake. She hastily stood up, and followed it around the lake.

Cirno watched in amusement as the Night Fury curled up on its bed of fire it had made. After it lays its head, Cirno sat next to it. Then a bird fluttered from a nearby tree, catching the Night Fury's attention. The Night Fury's eyes followed in the direction of where the bird had flown, and then it saw a blue haired girl dumbly grinning at it.

Cirno waved at it casually. The dragon groaned, and covered itself with one of its giant black wings. The tail curled around its wing. This caught Cirno's attention. She saw the tail-fin up close. It was spread out, so she was able to see all of the detail. Cirno scooted herself closer to the tail-fin and slowly reached out to it.

Cirno was almost about to touch it, but then the dragon abruptly lifted its tail and wing, and eyed her. She quickly got up, and wheeled around. The girl stalked away, and sat on a rock, and welcomed sleep. Yes, she slept even though there was a dragon in the cove with her.

When she was about to fall off of the rock she sat on, Cirno woke up. The sky was covered in oranges and pinks, giving the cove a somewhat golden glow. Cirno unconsciously grabbed a nearby stick, and looked at it for a moment. She rested her head on her fist, and proceeded to draw in the dirt.

It had begun to look like the Night Fury. She felt the dragon snort on her back, and her eyes widened. Cirno finished drawing the pupils in the eyes, and felt the ground shaking. She turned around, and saw that the dragon was waddling to a tree.

Then the dragon bit at the trunk of the tree, and lifted it out of the dirt. Just like that. Cirno flinched a little, but watched in amusement as the dragon dragged the tree around, growling and crooning in contentment; occasionally looking at her for approval.

The dragon then tossed the tree to the side, and admired its work. Cirno stood up, and observed. It was just a bunch of swirled lines. She wondered if it was part of a bigger picture, so she decided she would observe it from the outside. Currently she was in the center of it.

She stepped out, but cringed when she heard sudden growling. Cirno looked at the dragon, which was lowered, slit its pupils, and bared its teeth. She lifted her foot. The dragon visibly relaxed. The girl lowered her foot again, and it growled again, but a bit more intensely. She lifted, and it relaxed. Cirno tried this again, and it growled much more viciously. She leaned forward, and Cirno stepped over a line. The dragon relaxed again, and Cirno smiled.

Cirno swiveled and turned, looking under her arms to spot lines and even looking over her shoulders. She spun and pivoted around the lines, and for the first time… she felt like herself. She wasn't being scolded for being such a _baka_, and she wasn't doing anything wrong.

She felt herself grinning again. This was actually fun.

Then there was a sudden gush of warm air against her hair, and she turned around. She was right beneath the dragon. Cirno swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. The dragon was calm, it wasn't growling at her.

She put out her hand, but then it turned its face away, growling in warning. Cirno pursed her lips, and looked away. She closed her eyes tight, and put out her hand again.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as she held her breath, and listened to the dragon breathing. Then, she felt it; the warm, scaly snout of the Night Fury, right underneath her small palms. Cirno had to scream against her will to not recoil her hand.

Hesitantly, she opened an eye, and saw that the dragon had its eyes closed, and its dark snout was indeed in her palm. There was a moment like this, and then the dragon broke the connection, and clumsily flew across the lake. Cirno stared at her palm, still warm from the touch.


	8. The Fire-Pit

**Meh, I didn't really like this chapter. So it kind of sucks. And its kind of short. Please review? **

**Touhou Project is owned by ZUN, and HTTYD is owned by Dreamworks. **

* * *

Cirno had made her way back from the cove in the dark. Nobody was quite out, except… "Cirno! What are you doing out here, ze?" Marisa asked from behind Cirno. Cirno swiveled around, and stuttered.

"Oh! Um, just doing a little… er… late night… armory stuff? Yeah, I was on my way to the smithy." Cirno explained, and Marisa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, don't bother, ze." Marisa waved it off. "The other youkai and I were headed to champion's tower for a little fire-pit experience, da ze. You are coming too."

"Uh? Why me?"

"You could use a little interaction, ze." Marisa started to usher her towards the direction of champion's tower, which was on top of a Cliffside.

"But they hate me, Marisa." Cirno noted.

"Nah. They're just jealous of your blue hair, ze." Marisa teased, chuckling a little.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

They made it to the Champion's Tower. Cirno didn't really know much about it, but it was special, and built by Vikings to honor some people.

The youkai settled around the fire, gripping onto their fried fish or chicken legs. Cirno lazily held her fish over the fire. She sat next to Flandre, near the cool entrance. "The Vikings made this, Champion's Tower. They made it after they sailed here, and after we made an alliance, da ze. It was kind of a commemoration for our peace." Marisa bit into her chicken. "They honor chiefs and shrine maidens here, da ze. They also honor heroes and what not."

Cirno twirled her food. She wondered what it would be like to be donned a hero instead of a _baka_. Marisa went on to explain backgrounds and strategies of previous chiefs and shrine maidens. "The current one, the shrine maiden known as Reimu Hakurei, tends to trap her enemies in a barrier and then _Fantasy Seal_ her enemy into dust." Cirno pursed her lips. They were talking about her mom.

Everyone admired her mom. Of course, Marisa spoke about other Vikings and shrine maidens, but her mom, Reimu Hakurei, was the most unique by far. Well known for having a baka like Cirno as a daughter, too. Cirno felt that she was an embarrassment to Reimu, and Reimu sometimes expressed her feelings to confirm the fact.

The youkai grunted and nodded in agreement, remarking and impressing each other. Cirno just stared at her fish, lazily hanging over the fire. Yup, some interaction this was. "You see, I was cornered by a Monstrous Nightmare." Marisa began to tell her story of how she nearly lost a limb. When she finished, the others stared in awe.

"My signature killing move, would be to cut of the legs of every dragon… with my face!" Suwako announced.

Marisa shook her head, and took off a chicken wing. "No, ze. It's not the legs you want. It's the tail and the wings. A downed dragon, you see, is a dead dragon da ze."

Cirno widened her eyes slightly. That would mean that the Night Fury would probably die if she didn't do anything about it. Silently, she put down her unfinished fish, and snuck out of Champion's Tower. She heard Marisa say, "All right, that's enough for tonight. Get some sleep." And also something about fighting a Monstrous Nightmare.

She hastily made her way to the smithy.


End file.
